Nishida (drama)
was the secretary of Domyoji Group's executive director Kaede Domyoji. He traveled with her to New York and Japan, rarely leaving her side for several years. Nishida later became a major supporter of her son Tsukasa Domyoji and his relationship with Tsukushi Makino. Biography Working for Kaede ]] He briefly met Tsukushi Makino at the Domyojis mansion in Japan. Nishida had her escorted her out immediately, when Tsukushi attempted to speak to Kaede.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Later, Nishida saw an unfinished puzzle in Tsukasa Domyoji's room. He reported it to Kaede, remembering that she use to fight with her son about puzzles. Kaede ordered to investigate his behavior.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Nishida obtained photos of Tsukushi lying in bed with a guy. Before leaving for New York with Kaede, she showed the photos to Tsukasa and told him to not get involved with her. Nishida received news of Tsukasa being hospitalized and that he was with Tsukushi at the time.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Nishida traveled with Kaede back to Japan, where she confronted Tsukasa about Tsukushi. Later, he and Kaede paid a visit to the Makinos. Nishida did his part to convince them to take the money in exchange for Tsukushi leaving Tsukasa alone. Tsukushi's mother poured salt on Kaede, so they left shortly.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango When Kaede asked Sakurako Sanjo to seduce Tsukasa, Nishida was instructed to locate Tsukasa.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango A few days later, Tsukushi confronted Kaede after she attacked Tsukushi's family and friends. Nishida was impressed by her speech.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango After the Teen of Japan contest, Nishida went back to New York with Kaede and Tsukasa.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Supporting Tsukasa In January 2007, Nishida returned to Japan with Kaede and Tsukasa. He was directed by his boss to deliver an invitation to Tsukasa's birthday party to Tsukushi. At Tsukasa's party, Nishida escorted Shigeru Okawahara onto the stage when her and Tsukasa's engagement was announced.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns A few days later, he told Tsukasa that he hoped that he had no regrets about agreeing to the engagement. Tsukasa responded by asking "whose side are you on?", to which Nishida said "I'm on the side of justice." Tsukasa and his mother then went to have dinner with Shigeru and her parents. Midway through Nishida discreetly handed Tsukasa a note informing him that Tsukushi was in the hospital.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Seeing that Domyoji Group's stocks were still falling, Nishida suggested that they close their New York offices. Kaede told him that "he must be kidding" and Nishida apologized. Kaede then asked him to keep an eye on Tsukasa for a week.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Before heading back to New York, Nishida visited Tsukushi to talk about Tsukasa causing the company's stocks to drop. When Ken Uchida apparently committed suicide, Tsukasa tried to forget about Tsukushi and focus on the company. According to Nishida, Tsukasa "could no longer lie to himself" after seeing Tsukushi again. He then told her that Tsukasa only seemed human when he was around her.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns A couple of weeks later, Nishida returned to Japan with Kaede. He witnessed Tama telling Kaede off for interfering in Tsukasa's and Tsukushi's relationship. Afterwards, he reported the incident to Tsukasa. He also confided in Nishida that he wanted to call the wedding off.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns After it was called off, Tsukasa told his mother that he wanted to be with Tsukushi. Kaede told Nishida that "it was like having your hand bitten by your own dog." Following this, Nishida was fired as he was a major source of support for Tsukasa. He encouraged Tsukasa to have "confidence", so he could one day make the company stronger.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns When Kaede put Tsukasa in charge of Domyoji Group, Tsukasa rehired Nishida as his personal secretary. Nishida later celebrated Tsukasa and Tsukushi's engagement.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Working for Tsukasa ]]In early 2011, Nishida was at a press conference where Tsukasa formally announced his and Tsukushi's wedding. He was also present when Kaede presented "The Smile of Venus" tiara to Tsukushi. After the tiara was stolen, Nishida gathered information on the hotel's owner. He advised Tsukasa and Tsukushi to keep a "low profile", so that Kaede would not find out about the tiara. A few months later, Nishida attended Tsukasa's and Tsukushi's wedding.Hana Yori Dango Final Haruto's visits ]]Haruto Kaguragi visited the Domyoji mansion in the spring of 2018. When Haruto suddenly collapsed, Nishida escorted him home.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Several days later, Nishida noticed him and Oto Edogawa by the gate and invited them in for tea with Tama. Haruto started asking about Tsukasa, which lead to Tama to say he was "not perfect." Nishida was hesitant to talk about Tsukasa's past, but did so at Tama's urging. He told them about the red cards and bullying, and how Tsukasa became a better person after meeting Tsukushi. After seeing Haruto and Oto off, Nishida commented that they reminded him of "them", referring to Tsukasa and Tsukushi.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Nishida was average-looking man, who often had a serious expression on his face. He had jet black hair, which he kept short and neat. His dark brown eyes were framed by rectangle-shaped glasses. Nishida wore a suit as his work uniform. Personality and traits He was a loyal and hardworking employee of Domyoji Group. Nishida believed that the company should be more compassionate "like how it originally was". As such, he did not always agree with Kaede's orders though he usually followed them diligently. Nishida also confessed to Tsukasa that he was sometimes scared of Kaede. He was especially fond of Tsukasa and later transferred his loyalty to him. Nishida was a supporter of Tsukasa's relationship with Tsukushi. Behind the scenes *Nishida is portrayed by David Ito in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). *Ito has a cameo appearance as Nishida in two episodes of the sequel, Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mantan-web.jp/article/20180330dog00m200054000c.html (Japanese) Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters